It's My Turn To Shine
by Determine Artist
Summary: Prussia is gone Canada tells us about his friendship with the fallen nation and his inspiration to become a more noticeable nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I you guys spot any mistakes I this then feel free to point them out, I'll really appreciate it. Okay, now on the story.

* * *

It was begging to be a miserable day, as each of each of sat outside on metal chairs. Every nation and some micronations must have shown up here, it would seem. I was shock by how many of them many of us was here. All the chairs I can see had at least someone sitting in them, crying, keeping silent, or trying their best to hide it. I can't blame them, no one can. It was a sad time for all of us, because today is the day, one of us, a fallen country is begging laid out. Though, it didn't come as surprised, we know this coming since the day his country was dissolved, but it was still painful. We'd known him for a very long time, some of us longer than others. I remember the day all of us learn that he was no longer a country.

You see, each of us are connected to our homeland, if that gets taken over or destroyed then we lose our immortality, we become almost as vulnerable as a human being. Some of us become so scared and sad that they would rather be left alone or somewhat to have all the attention in the world and do whatever it takes to get it, but no this nation. He was different. It didn't seemed bothered him, in fact he acted like nothing happened, living carefree, getting into trouble, and saying how awesome he was with a smile as bright as the sun. It surprised me, as I watched him in the background. I was kind of expecting more reaction from him, but I'd guess that he was full of surprises. I didn't known him back then. I have heard stories about him and what he was like, but I was too shy and wasn't so vocal.

It wasn't, until he showed up at one of my brother, America's parties and noticed sitting alone in a corner. He came up to me, greeted me, and confused me for my brother. I'd told him bitterly, but also softly that I was not who he think I was and my real name was Canada. Naturally I didn't being mistaken for him, because I get that a lot and have to pay for the stupid stuffs he did, while he gets off scoot-free. As soon as he realized the mistake and apologized, he then asked me why I was sitting by myself and not with someone having an awesome time. I told him that not that I didn't want to, far from it actually and I was shy and scared of doing something that everyone hate me. He gave me a look like I had just grown a second head and said that I shouldn't think about too much and to just go out there.

I'd refused, saying that I'll be fine by myself, but that didn't stopped from grabbing my arm and dragged to the dance floor. He tried to get too danced by dancing himself, but I did nothing, just stood next to him staring. Before I knew it everyone that was there, was watching us. It made feel claustrophobic. All that I remember at that moment was my heart was pounding, I was breathing heaving, and hearing my brother in the background cheering, wasn't helping any. As I sawn everyone whispering to each other, all I wanted to do at that moment was just get out there. At that moment, I did. It was all too much, couldn't take it anymore and ran.

It wasn't until later that he found me hiding outside. He asked me if I was alright. I said yes. I was shocked that he was able to found me. He laughed a little, said good and that I could hang out with him at any time. I thanked him. I was still a bit unsure if he would remember me or not, seeing how Cuba would tend to get me confused for my brother, but it still made me glade that he liked me. I didn't see him, until a few days after that, when he surpassingly called out my name, when I was walking in the park. He asked if I wanted still hang out with him and I said yes. After that day, he kept on finding me and asking me if I want to hang out with him, each time. I said yes, every time before I knew it we became really good friends.

We always had a good time together, even when we got sent to jail, one time, but we didn't care we were loved every minute of it, both good and bad times. He was even helping with my shyness; even though I made little progress, he kept on saying don't give up, I'll awesomely get there. He even introduced me to his younger brother Germany and his awesome pet bird Gilbird. Germany kept his distanced from me and even forget that I was there, but after a while he gotten used to me and even remembered my name. Gilbird on the other hand, gotten use to me pretty quickly, even my friend said that he was even shocked. I guess I have a way with animals.

I sigh, as I look up and saw the clouds, dark, as if they were sad too. It reminds of the day when we lost Gilbird. It stared out like any ordinary day. My friend and I was at his house, when my noticed Gilbird didn't came back, after it flown off to somewhere. We both soon decided to look for him. It didn't take long, before my friend found him, laying motion less on the floor. We took him to the living room, where we placed him in a shoe box, on top of an old scarf. Gilbird was just barley holding on, as my friend kept on telling him to holding. It was hard seeing my friends like this and I 'am certain it was harder from them.

Much like any other nations, Gilbird didn't look acted that old, but he was, in fact he was just about old as my friend, but at the moment, it was clearer of what his actual age was. Suddenly, Gilbird lost his fight and passed away. At that moment, we both cried for what seemed like an entirety, until my got up, took our fallen friend, and buried him outside. He then said would be with him soon. That's when I realized that he was not be far behind. Seeing, it's our animal partners would be the one that would go first. I wanted to ask him a lot of questions, but I know it would be right to do so, so I didn't.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry, I got few things I need today, so I will not be able to post the next chapter up for awhile, but I will post it, later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** It's finally here the last chapter, thank you for being patient. Also I would like to apologize a head of time if Canada's speech towards the end here sucked. I 'am not used to doing public speaking, so sorry about.

Let's get back to the story.

* * *

But, one day I gotten he gave an answer. I was watching him, while his little brother was out doing some important work to do. He asked me if I could to take him to Gilbrid. I refused for the fact that I was worried about his health and his brother had put me in charge of him, but he kept on begging for me to take. Eventuality, I gave up and took him. It took me a while, but we eventually gotten there.

He talked to Gilbird for a bit, until he said that reminded him of someone he used to know. Curious I asked who Germany. He said no, it was his other brother the Holy Roman Empire. I heard stories of that nation, though I never met him. He said that we were both shy and let our fears get the better of us too easy. He wanted to confess to Italy that he loved him, but he went off to war before he could tell him. I then asked my friend if the Holy Roman Empire ever got a chance to confess to Italy after. My friend took a sigh, before say no he gotten killed before he could even see him again. I said sorry. My friend then said we get one awesome life to do something really awesome, even nations, don't unawesomely waste it. I said that I'll try and that's what I did, but I still failed. I not only wanted to be more sociable for myself, but I also I wanted to do it for my friend, so he wouldn't have to worry about me, but just I couldn't get myself to do it and before I knew my friend passed away.

It was a really hard time, when I gotten the news. I must have cried in my room for to be hours that day. I knew that it was coming, but it it still hit me hard. About a few days after that, my friend's brother came by my house to deliver off a wheel barrel full of can beer and told me that my friend wrote use them awesomely, in all capital letters and in explanation point at the end. I was overwhelm by the amount. There was no way I was going drink all of them. I don't even drink that much to begin with. I 'am still trying to figure out what should with them. Well, my friend did wrote that I should use them awesomely, so maybe I can them out, when I decided to have a party.

My friend's brother then asked if I was alright. I said yes and asked if he was doing alright. He said yes, but I could tell that he was lying. I didn't press on it. I said that I can come by every once in a while to hang. He said yes and he would like that, as long as I don't mind Italy making a surprised visit. I said no I wouldn't. Suddenly, I heard someone asking "Would anyone else like to say something?"

I gotten up and stuttered "I-I-I would li-like to say some-thing" The person then let me get in front of everyone. I paused, I was getting scared, like the time my friend and I first met. Just then, I saw a figure standing behind everyone. I was shocked to that it was my friend, Prussia, along with Gilbird, giving me a thumps up and his usual trademark grin on his face, before disappearing completely.

"Thank you Prussia, Gilbird, I know what I have to do. I not going to let my fears get the better of me, anymore!" It's my turn to be awesome! It's my turn to shine!" Suddenly, I saw the sun come out of the clouds. At that moment, I took a deep breath, calmed down and said "Today we gathered together to pay respects to a fallen nation. To some he was a bother and to others he was pain, but to those like me, he was the best friend we ever had. Though my time with him was brief, he we'd so close that I can call him a friend. I'd learn to be a vocal and sociable person, because of him and with that I thank him. Though we would all miss him, let us remember him and the stuff that he thought. Let us be awesome and shine bright as the sun in the sky! That's all, thank you"

Once I finished, I immediately saw everyone clapping and cheering me. I'd even my brother through the crowd congratulating me. It felt a little weird, but it also felt really good. "Prussia, thank you for what you done! I'll be alright form now on!"

* * *

**Author's note:** For those who are wondering, that was Prussia and Gilbrid's spirts behind everyone, they wanted to help Canada out one last time.


End file.
